Moonlight Shadow
by VirgoHenderson
Summary: A short story between two lovers in first person.


Moonlight Shadow

Saturday Night

Past the garden my grandmother planted when I was young, I ran out of our yard as the roses waved goodbye to me in the wind. I was running to see him, I couldn't wait. My legs carried me as fast as they could; my lungs keeping pace until I reached the forest. My breathing started to get harder the farther I went into the forest. As I looked around, the moonlight made everything look even more beautiful than the sunlight did. Fire flies danced on both sides of me. My satin hair blowing in the breeze as I run toward the river, my raven eyes focused on my destination. The moonlight made my skin look so pale, but I didn't care, I wanted see him. I needed to see him. We had planned this meeting for a long time now. I can't possibly miss this moment. Hazel…

The night was warm yet damp. As I looked up at the sky, the stars winked at me, but the clouds were nowhere to be found; except for a lone cloud child who wanted to play. The child hid the stars that looked down on me. I didn't look back anyway, all I could think about was her. My beloved Kyou…I wanted to see her so bad; I felt a presence filled with malicious intent. I turned my head to see a man with dark blue eyes. He was there, he wanted my life to be miserable. He stared at me coldly, and I saw it, the gun that would end my life. The gunshot goes off, my vision blurred. I realized now, I won't be able to see my beloved... Kyou, wait for me.

I look around for him but no luck. I begin to cry a little. Had he lied to me? Did he just call me out here just for kicks? I bet he's laughing it up right now... as I turn around to go home, tears burned behind my golden eyes and a huge lump attempted to suffocate me. I hear a voice as I began to leave and I see him, but it wasn't his Cheshire cat smile he always gives me before he kisses me. The blank look in his hazel eyes told me enough; He was dead, I could see the blood trailing behind him as he floated in the river, lifeless. I walk into the river and held him, crying.

Hazel...it was Saturday, I wanted to see you, but not like this.

2 - The Whisper in the Evening

I saw the man who shot my beloved Hazel. His eyes were sapphire blue and cold. He held the gun in his hand with satisfaction. He shot Hazel, six times, I could count them. It's heart-wrenching really; holding the love of your life in your arms, dead. The warmth that once surrounded me is now gone. What will I do? He was the only man I ever loved.

I held him close as my tears hit his face. My muffled cries in his bloody shirt. There was a silence as dead as my beloved. I can hear the trees whisper, they carried his voice. "Kyou… I love you." I knew it was him because it was always so sincere. He never lied to me, and I shouldn't have doubted him. I knew why he was killed. He was into the wrong thing, and even when we fell in love I stayed by his side knowing what kind of danger he was in. I didn't think it was this serious. I don't know how I'll push through.

3 - Four A.M.

I couldn't sleep at all that night, the moonlight was too bright and it hurt just to look at it. I might have cried too much, but I couldn't help it. Hazel was dead. For every time that I closed my eyes, Hazel would be right next to me. His soft lips would touch my forehead and he would pinch my cheeks. It was embarrassing but cute. Oh how I miss him.

Through my tears I saw something, it was faint but I could see it. Through my curtains, the moon was played tricks on me. No, it was Hazel's spirit, he was so handsome. He was talking to me, his beautiful lips mouthing the words of his regrets, love and dreams. He told me we were going to be married, under the moonlight just like this one. I listened intently without interrupting. I could only smile as my heart thumped with the thoughts of being his wife. I cried with joy and fell asleep. He kissed me before going to the other side. His lips felt the same…. So sweet, I love you Hazel. I will never forget you.


End file.
